


Half of my Soul

by ThePackWantstheD



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison dies, Character Death, F/M, M/M, Mates, Multi, Pack feels?, Threesomes, but that doesn't really get mentioned much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a wolf, having a mate is the most important thing of all.<br/>Even when your pack is broken and angry, you have someone to care for you.<br/>Too hold you, too make you smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half of my Soul

For a wolf, having a mate is the most important thing of all.

Even when your pack is broken and angry, you have someone to care for you.

Too hold you, too make you smile.

* * *

Erica sat in the kitchen with a class of Mountain Dew and a bowl of leftover chicken alfrado. 

As she was going to take another bite, the lights overhead came on.

“What are you doing down here?” Boyd’s low rumple questioned.

“Eating,” she answered without turning around.

Strong arms wrapped around her, keeping her arms from moving towards her food, and a chin rested on her head. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“There’s nothing to talk about,” she deadpanned.

He gave a thoughtful hum before moving away from her and sitting down on the stool next to her. For a long time the only noise were the clacks of her fork against her bowl or her glass being set on the table.

“Erica." She stiffened. “Just tell me what’s-”

“It’s nothing!” she exclaimed, turning to face him.

They stared at each other for a long time before she slumped. His arms were around her almost immediately and she buried her face into his neck.

Boyd rubbed slow circles on her back. “What’s wrong, Erica?”

“Nothing is wrong,” she stressed. “It’s just…For the first time I feel like a have a family. Derek and Stiles are always worrying about me in their own ways and Isaac is like that annoying little brother everyone used to talk about in Middle and Elementary school. And you-” She paused and squeezed him. “You're just fucking fantastic and you love me even though I’m a complete mess.”

Boyd nuzzled against her hair, “Erica you don’t give yourself nearly as much credit as you deserve.” He kissed the spot under her ear. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Erica muttered.

They sat like that for a minute, with their arms locked tightly around each other before Erica pulled away. She pulled at the hem of her shirt, readjusting it, before standing up. With a soft smile she said, “Back to bed with us then!”

Erica grabbed Boyd’s hands, pressing a kiss to the palm of each one, before slipping down to his wrists and pulling him off the stool. She pulled him halfway across the room before he swept her into his arms. She gave a high pitched squeal which he shushed with his lips.

“Be quiet,” he laughed as he pulled from the kiss. “You don’t want to wake Isaac or Derek up.”

She responded with another quick kiss before she turned so her face was buried in his chest, a large grin on her face and a feeling of unbelievable happiness inside of her.

* * *

Lydia laid on her stomach across the porch swing with Danny sitting on top of her butt and Jackson sitting on the porch with his head tilted back, touching her side.  
Initially, finding out that both of them were Jackson’s mates had been confusing and painful. Once they had gotten over the initial shock, though, they found it easy to settle back into their previous relationship involving lots of shopping, gossip, and in general complaining about Jackson’s utter stupidity and emotional stunting.

“I should go soon,” Lydia muttered into her arms. “I promised my mom we’d hang out today.”

Danny wiggled around on top of her and whined, “Nooo. I'm comfy.”

Jackson attempted to barrow his head further into her side. His voice was soft as he mumbled, “It’s not fair. I just got you back.”

“It’s not my fault my father wanted to take a vacation with his new wife,” Lydia answered, snark in her voice but a smile on her face.

She made no motion to actually leave the house, just wiggled so Danny was on her thighs – one of her hands on his thighs – and her back was against the arm. She let one of her hands drop onto Jackson’s head, scratching at his scalp.

“I missed you,” Jackson’s voice was soft as a spoke and a raw honesty underlined them.

Danny gave a soft laugh and shoved Jackson lightly with his toe, “What am I chop liver?”

Jackson grabbed the foot and placed a feather light kiss on his ankle. “It’s impossible to miss someone who is in your bed every night.”

“Oh shush,” Danny exclaimed, his voice light and playful.

Lydia felt a familiar pang of jealousy rush up her spine – which according to Derek was not a bad thing if kept in check since a werewolf having two mates was so rare – and quickly shook it off with memories of her own times with Jackson.

“Next summer,” she drawled, “we should all go somewhere together. All three of us and the whole pack.”

There was silence for a moment before Jackson leaned into Danny’s thigh, locking his eyes with hers and speaking softly, “I’d like that.”

* * *

Isaac’s bed felt empty as he laid in it, staring at his hands.

Two weeks ago, during the fight with Gerard, Isaac had killed Allison for injuring Scott. His mate hadn’t even answered his texts since it’d happened. It felt like maybe Scott wasn’t going to forgive.

Derek had made it clear that it was impossible to break the bond between mates but apparently there were people who could endure the pain of ignoring their mate. The idea of Scott being one of those people scared Isaac because he could already feel this gigantic pit in his stomach. There was no way he would be able to stand this long term.

Dropping his hands onto the bed, and trying desperately to feel sorry about the way he didn’t feel bad about it, Isaac shifted onto his side. He closed his eyes and tried to grab at the edges of sleep because he had school in the morning.

After what felt like forever of staring at the back of his eyelids, he heard his door creak open. At first he stiffened, unconsciously withdrawing his claws, but then a toe was stubbed against something – it could have been any number of things scattered around his bedroom - and there was a low curse that made it clear that the intruder was Scott.

Isaac’s whole body relaxed when he felt his body sink into the bed as weight was added.

“Scott-“ Isaac began.

He was cut off by Scott barrowing into his chest, “Don’t wanna talk right now. Just sleep.”

“But we have too-”

“I haven’t slept without a nightmare in weeks, Isaac,” Scott growled. Despite his tone, Isaac found the feeling of Scott’s breath ghosting across his chest heartwarming. “So shut up and let’s sleep. We can talk in the morning.”

Isaac was silent for a minute before speaking again, “Scott, I just-”

“Isaac come on,” he groaned, pressing his nose against Isaac’s chest. “Just shhh.”

“I will just…I love you okay?”

Scott stilled for a moment before letting out a soft breath, “I love you too.”

* * *

As Stiles was stepping out of the bathroom and into the hallway, a smooth voice declared, “Scott went to see Isaac last night.”

Stiles let out a loud squeak, gripping his towel harder, before spotting Derek leaning against his bedroom door. “Jesus fucking- Don’t do that.”

“Sorry.”

Stiles huffed as he approached the other, “At least make it sound like you’re actually sorry.” Derek shifted out of the way and allowed Stiles to enter his bedroom. “Couldn’t you have waited outside until I actually had clothes on though?”

“Stiles.”

“What!” Stiles exclaimed, whipping around. “Jesus, Derek I’m trying to get dressed here.”

“Scott went to see Isaac last night.”

“You said that! You're messing with my concentration, Derek! No touching or in general distracting until I can get Scott to pull his head out of his ass and -Ooooooooooh.”

Derek grunted. Stiles didn’t protest this time as he strolled across the room and pulled Stiles against him. “I know it’s sudden. I just-“

“Miss being with you,” Stiles interrupted, tilting up to bring their lips together. Afterwards, he burrowed his head into Derek’s neck and wrapped his arms around his shoulder, not even caring if the knot keeping his towel tied together came undone. “Mhm let’s do something today then.”

Derek tilted his head down, tucking Stiles under his chin, “Like?”

“I don’t know. I don’t care. Just something.”

Derek was silent for a minute, before loosening his grip on Stiles’s, “Yeah, okay. Just…Let me hold you for a sec.”

Stiles laughed, “Okay, okay.”


End file.
